


Пьеса должна продолжаться

by Levian



Category: Hellsing
Genre: AU, Angst, Gen, dark!Walter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levian/pseuds/Levian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Получил свои тридцать серебренников — и крутись, как хочешь</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пьеса должна продолжаться

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. АU, начиная с конца 93-ей главы манги; 2. Точка зрения автора не всегда совпадает с мнением персонажа; 3. Название позаимствовано у Желязны и Шекли.

«Всё в конце концов возвращается на круги своя, — думает Уолтер. — Всё». 

Карпатские горы прекрасны в сентябре. Над еловой долиной за час до рассвета поднимаются голубые, как сигаретный дым, туманы; они стелются по воде, по колено обволакивают ноги, пока он бредёт вверх по руслу ручья. Несёт гнилой рыбой и влажным мхом: запах — как в забытом притоке Ахерона, куда две тысячи лет как не заплывала ладья Харона. 

Это прекрасные места для оборотней и друд, иеле и стригоев, никому из рода человеческого или некогда относившего себя к таковому здесь не рады. Уолтер вскоре в этом убеждается, когда в четвёртую свою утреннюю вылазку сталкивается с разъярённым медведем; это могло быть смешно, но на деле оказывается весьма печально и довольно болезненно. Отрезанная медвежья голова, из оскаленной пасти которой стекают кровь и пена, служит ему слабым утешением. 

Некоторое время он думает, что лишится и левой руки, и почти с удовольствием играет с этой мыслью, находя её забавной: наконец-то рассыпаться на кусочки, чтобы никогда уже не быть собранным. 

Док… м-м, не сказать «живёт» — обитает в Северной башне замка, каменной, полуразвалившейся, заросшей диким виноградом. За Уолтером тянется длинный кровавый след: на выщербленных ступеньках остаются багровые отпечатки тяжелых ботинок, с каждым пройденным футом — всё более яркие. Это неприятно, но, как он уже успел узнать, не смертельно: да, его тело имеет тенденцию терять кровь при каждом удобном случае, зато не лишилось способности вмещать её; он — словно пробирка с отбитым дном. 

— Порвалась ткань с игрой огня, разбилось зеркало, звеня*, — мурлычет он себе под нос, забираясь на операционный стол. В пустой комнате слова дробятся и гудят меж проводов. Он прекрасно знает, что при большой кровопотере галлюцинации — обычное дело. Он кое-как пристраивает свой трофей — медвежью голову — на мониторе, а сам сворачивается клубочком, подставляя рассвету спину. 

Через некоторое время раздаётся гулкий звук шагов, но он не открывает глаз до тех пор, пока не вспыхивает операционная лампа. В её ослепительном свете кажется, что над ним склонилось исполинское дёргающееся насекомое с цилиндрической головой. 

Док раздражён, Доку не хватает препаратов и реагентов; нет большей части медицинских инструментов и приборов. Тем не менее, он ставит Уолтеру капельницу с физраствором и натягивает стерильные перчатки. Медвежья голова улетает в окно, не сама, конечно, а выпнутая метким ударом Дока. 

Возможно, это инстинкт сродни материнскому, возможно — приятный досуг или привычка извлекать пользу даже из бракованного материала, но Док возится над ним достаточно долго, Уолтеру уже самому надоедает лежать и смотреть в потолок. Док же увлечённо копается в футляре с инструментами, ни дать, ни взять — музыкант: играет без оркестра на венах одного вампира. Ох уж это сочетание истеричной вдохновлённости и поистине немецкого педантизма. 

Док гениален, да, но слишком… неравномерен, весь — торговая марка «сумасшедший учёный» в действии. 

Удаётся обойтись без потерь, Уолтер, пожалуй, даже рад: он не циркач, чтобы без обеих рук зажигать сигарету, а на такую жертву, как отказ от курения, он пока не готов пойти. Чтобы убедиться, что чувствительность восстановилась, он барабанит пальцами по железной миске, наполненной комками окровавленных хирургических салфеток. Лаборатория наполняется грохотом — как и всегда после вливания свежей крови его слух обострён до предела. Док рассеянно делает ему замечание, не отрываясь от мытья скальпелей. 

За всё это время Уолтер не произносит ни слова; Дока это — беспокоит? — интересует, он велит открыть рот и, развернув его голову к свету, долго изучает что-то в глотке, тянет за язык пальцами, обтянутыми холодной кислой резиной, царапается о левый клык, чертыхается и идёт дезинфицировать порез. 

— Обычный посттравматический синдром, — наконец равнодушно говорит он, — запоздалое моральное отторжение. — И недвусмысленно указывает на дверь. 

Спускается Уолтер ещё медленнее, чем поднимался, перебирая в пальцах несколько самых тонких и коротких нитей: он сохранил над ними хотя бы иллюзию власти, и только это удерживает его рассудок в шаге от пропасти. Несколько тонких струн. О, теперь ему не сыграть свою мелодию смерти, самое большее, на что он способен — рассечь не слишком толстую доску или, если сильно постараться, располовинить пару камней кладки. Ни в какое сравнение не идёт даже с тем временем, когда он был человеком. 

Навстречу вышагивает кошка — обычная, в меру упитанная домашняя кошка. Роскошные усы, полосатый хвост, чёрно-рыжий калейдоскоп пятен на спине и белое брюшко. Высокомерно мазнув боком по ноге Уолтера, она продолжает неспешно подниматься, оставив его с некоторым удивлением смотреть ей вслед: неужели это Док её прикормил? 

— Даже думать об этом не хочу, — с ухмылкой бормочет он и закуривает. Последняя сигарета из пачки, нужно наведаться в самолёт и распотрошить ещё один ящик. 

Нет, Док не так уж и хорошо поработал, этот сумрачный арийский гений: рука плохо сгибается в локте, где сухожилия были порваны медвежьими когтями.

Но это пройдёт. Всё проходит, дайте только время. 

Замок, по сути, не замок, а имитация — подделка, новострой, да ещё и из хреновых материалов. Да он на глазах рассыпается, пусть ему нет и шестидесяти лет. Две башни, длинное, узкое, холодное здание между ними — ангар, — пара крошечных домиков. Стена, построенная, кажется, на остатках старой крепостной (когда-то здесь стоял настоящий замок), головокружительный обрыв и лес, сплошной лес на многие мили вокруг. Насколько Уолтер знает, далеко внизу, на воротах у заброшенной и поросшей травой дороги, несколько табличек на разных языках: «Частная собственность, не заходить», «Опасно, дикие животные», «Внимание, частная территория, охраняется законом». Да никто сюда и не суётся, в Карпатах полно мест гораздо более доступных и интересных для туристов. 

Два солдата стоят на коленях и, рыча и толкаясь, слизывают с камней его кровь. Длинные тонкие языки то и дело задевают друг друга, с клыков капает слюна — отвратительное и жалкое зрелище. 

«Где же третий, — рассеянно думает Уолтер, — уж не съели ли они его под шумок?» Но тот обнаруживается за поворотом, у подножия башни — терзает треклятую медвежью голову, с чмоканьем всасывая мозг. 

Практически все, кого можно с натяжкой назвать останками Последнего Батальона: Док, три ничтожных фрика и, в какой-то степени, он сам, не менее ничтожный… 

Конечно, есть ещё кое-кто. 

Но, наверное, это первый из них, кто уйдёт окончательно. 

Шрёдингера даже жаль; по крайней мере, смотреть на то, что с ним стало… неприятно. Вот кого приручили люди, и крыльев лишили тоже люди. В некотором роде он — поверженный Гермес. Каждый получает по делам своим, не так ли?

Нет, всё-таки вряд ли Уолтер ему сочувствует, но ощущение… забавной алогичности произошедшего со Шрёдингером — самое сильное из всего, что он сейчас способен испытывать. 

Если учесть, что ему самому в принципе ни до чего нет дела. 

Кстати, о Шрёдингере — тот обнаруживается в сумрачной прохладе ангара. Сидит на крыле самолёта, болтая босыми исцарапанными ногами, грызёт яблоко. Сброшенные ботинки и носки валяются неподалёку, в куче гнилой соломы, и непохоже, чтобы его это беспокоило. 

Уолтер сухо кивает ему и лезет в люк. Внутри самолёта тихо и темно, от обивки кресел исходит запах плесени, но по мере того, как Уолтер пробирается в грузовой отсек, вонь истончается и сходит на нет, сменяясь ароматом оружейной смазки, опилок и табака. 

Поперёк прохода до сих пор стоит длинный, полный грязных бинтов деревянный ящик. Уолтер переступает через него с лёгким отвращением. Кто бы мог подумать, что на семидесятом году жизни у него будет клаустрофобия из-за нескольких кое-как сколоченных вместе досок. 

Всё время, что они летели от догорающего Лондона до Карпат, он ждал, что его потом и закопают в этом импровизированном гробу, воняющем порохом и карболкой. А может быть, сразу сбросят в океан — смерть, достойная если не предателя, так неудачника точно. Массивную крышку сорвали сразу же по прилёту, и Уолтеру особенно неприятно вспоминать панику, охватившую его вместе с потоком света, ослепительного, прекрасного, золотистого, пыльного, ароматного осеннего света, что хлынул на него из окна, вспорол его тесную, привычную, уютную темноту, вытолкал в мир, с которым он уже распрощался. 

В самой ситуации ему видится изначальный сбой: сценарий известен, роли разобраны, зал битком набит — и вдруг в их очаровательный междусобойчик прорывается другая история, всё вязнет в ней, как муха в загустевшей крови. И на экране кинотеатра вместо последнего эпизода, который закроет все двери, оплатит все долги, повисает кадр с з **а** мком в глуши, а те, кто не успел отыграть своё, застыли вместе с ним. 

Такая смешная нелепость. Он слишком долго думает об очевидном, но правда в том, что больше нечем заняться — все заготовленные слова не годятся, сценарий смыт волной. 

В самолёте по углам уже висит паутина, приборная панель покрылась пылью, но топливный бак полон. Можно улететь в любой момент. 

Он улыбается, вскрывая ящик с сигаретами — кем и для кого тот был сюда поставлен ещё, наверное, на базе Миллениума? — распихивает по карманам четыре пачки и выбирается наружу. 

Шрёдингер сидит всё там же, но от яблока остался только огрызок — который сейчас летит Уолтеру в голову. Он рассекает его одним движением и остаётся доволен: то ли это Док сегодня был в ударе, то ли тело наконец-то начало восстанавливаться. Возможно, удастся на пару дней оттянуть момент, когда его вновь захватит приступ унизительной беспомощности. 

— Ещё одно? — спрашивает он бесстрастно. 

Шрёдингер молчит. Косые солнечные лучи золотят его локти, плечи, волосы, прибинтованные к голове уши. 

«Скоро он уйдёт», — разочарованно думает Уолтер, вдыхая тяжёлый густой запах разложения, который исходит, оказывается, не от соломы — от Шрёдингера. 

А тот будто ничего не замечает, посвистывает, поглаживает рукоятку ножа. 

В конечном итоге он, естественно, брыкается, норовит заехать Уолтеру коленом пониже пояса и тонко, пронзительно мяучит на одной ноте. 

Впрочем, когда Уолтер мягко намекает, что Шрёдингер переигрывает, тот немедленно замолкает и обвисает на его плече мёртвым грузом. 

«Я скоро удавлюсь на собственных нитях», — мрачно думает Уолтер, считая ступеньки. Второй лохматый трофей, который он несёт Доку за сегодняшний день; дальше, по всем правилам английского джентльмена, только кольцо и предложение.

— Не пройдёт и полугода, как он станет моим, — рассеянно шутит он вслух. 

Док более чем недоволен, его можно понять. Уолтер поскорее уходит, пока размотаны не все бинты — он слишком брезглив, по крайней мере, теоретически, чтобы по своему желанию смотреть на гноящиеся, отмирающие уши. 

Собственное тело в этом плане его не беспокоит, оно как чучело, как чужая машина или оружие — можно пользоваться, но одному ему оно всё равно больше не будет принадлежать. 

На полпути вниз его догоняет та же кошка, и когда он придерживает для неё тяжелую дверь, из лаборатории доносится приглушённый жалобный возглас. 

От нечего делать Уолтер размышляет о природе боли. Сам он никогда не кричал и не кричит на операционном столе. Не то чтобы он так терпелив, но крик — это слишком личное; закричать — всё равно что быть публично униженным. О нет, проще спрятать боль за ребрами и не показывать никому. 

***

Какая-то неправильная награда, думает Уолтер, забираясь в кресло пилота и закидывая ноги на приборную панель. Это же не его вина. Он всё сделал так, как должен был — подобные вещи он всегда чувствовал. 

Какого чёрта в таком случае ничего до сих пор не закончилось? Почему он даже поспать не может? 

Забавляясь, он накидывает на ручку двери пару петель, потом поводит рукой, и серебристые нити взвиваются в воздух. На долю секунды кажется, что и в самом деле… 

Нет. Он по-прежнему рефлексирующее ничтожество. 

Не так давно он рассмеялся бы при мысли, что человеческое существование может быть удобнее: для того, что он задумал, следовало стать чудовищем. Но сейчас, когда Мойры позабыли про нити его судьбы, он желает хотя бы по-людски выспаться.

Его отражение в стекле определённо над ним издевается. Юное, самодовольное и самоуверенное лицо, наглый взгляд. Как Уолтер ни пытается придать себе более привычный взрослый облик, ничего не выходит, только кровь хлещет из глаз, носа и рта. Попробуй он ещё раз, и от него в буквальном смысле останется кровавая лужа. Не сказать, чтобы он этого не хотел, но здесь, сейчас и таким образом… слишком обидно. К тому же, одно дело — плыть вместе со всеми к водопаду, а другое — самому броситься с обрыва. Куда-нибудь в вулкан. 

Ну хорошо, признаёт он, это просто страшно, потому что в темноте и тишине, что его ждут, нет ни души. И он устал задумываться о вещах, которые его окружают. 

Тело почти как чужое, облик — не его, не может он больше доверять сопляку, мнящему о себе чёрт знает что, мысли — и те текут непривычно вяло, ни быстроты соображения, ни быстроты реакций. 

Память — в пыли и паутине. Что было пятьдесят лет назад, что пять — одинаково далеко и безразлично. 

— И после этого я продолжаю считать себя цельной и здоровой личностью. 

Темнота выжидает. Уолтер щёлкает зажигалкой, выпускает к потолку длинную тонкую струйку дыма. 

Солнце взошло, и он уходит вглубь самолёта; и тень, и свет одинаково ему неприятны. Мир снаружи, даже ограниченный лесом и горами, слишком велик, мир внутри ангара тесен, как склеп. 

Тряпки в ящике покрыты заскорузлой кровью, но он утыкается в них лицом, подтягивает колени к животу и задвигает тяжёлую деревянную крышку. К этой темноте он привык и знает, чего от неё ждать. И, может быть, удастся немного поспать… 

***

Что бы он сейчас из себя ни представлял, старые рефлексы потерять невозможно. 

Он вскидывает руку, и нити наталкиваются на что-то железное, что с трудом, но перерезают. Нож Гитлерюгенда — отдельно рукоятка и отдельно лезвие — со звоном ударяется о пол. 

У Шрёдингера совершенно безумный вид, от него исходит чудовищная смесь запахов — разложения, дезинфицирующих средств, мочи и пота. Бинты как-то слишком плотно прилегают к голове, длиннющие Шрёдингеровы уши под такими повязками не спрятать. 

Уолтер пытается что-то сказать, но вместо этого перегибается через бортик ящика (мысленно он уже называет его гробом) и выблёвывает всё, что было у него в желудке. 

— Боже, — еле выговаривает он, отдышавшись, — но почему именно я?.. 

Шрёдингер сидит на сдвинутой крышке и безудержно, заливисто хохочет. В этот момент Уолтера настигает новый приступ тошноты, вокруг «гроба» расползается кровавое пятно. Выглядит это так, будто они дрейфуют по течению тёмно-бордовой реки. 

Шрёдингер наконец замолкает. Раскачивается взад-вперёд, баюкает кисть правой руки. На щеке у него пара длинных косых царапин: то ли нити задели, то ли поцарапало половинками кинжала. Остро и вкусно пахнет свежей кровью: похоже, Док сделал ему переливание. 

— Сволочь, — бормочет Шрёдингер, — ненавижу… Ненавижу! 

Кровь на полу смешалась с грязью, впиталась в бинты и опилки, Уолтер скорее сдохнет, но слизывать её не станет. 

— А где твои уши, котик? — с трудом спрашивает он. — Отпали в процессе взросления? 

Во взгляде Шрёдингера — бешеная ярость и сумасшедшая зависть. 

Возможно, Док и смог бы что-то с этим сделать, но не в таких условиях. У Шрёдингера осталась одна жизнь — человеческая; ему уже не пустить, шутя, себе пулю в голову, чтобы через полминуты как ни в чём не бывало подняться, не пробежаться по чужим мыслям, не перенестись из Рио-де-Жанейро в Лондон, а оттуда — в Токио. Он большее ничтожество и больший счастливец, чем Уолтер; отныне и навсегда, сколько ещё протянет, он — обычный смертный. 

И опыта жить таким у него ещё меньше, чем у Уолтера — быть вампиром. 

Сейчас Уолтер с большим удовольствием упал бы в прекрасную нежную темноту, но единственное место, где он может отдохнуть, заблёвано гнилой кровью, а на крышке его домовины сидит человеческий подросток и ревёт в голос. 

Так странно. Он мог бы пошутить, что это не по-арийски. 

Он привстаёт и осторожно вылезает из ящика. Шатает сильнее, чем в Лондоне, перед тем как он сначала потерял руку, а потом — сознание. 

Забавно, в этот момент он впервые отчётливо понимает, что слегка… скучает без «Хеллсинга». Он рад, что леди Интеграл выжила, в этом он не сомневался, как не сомневается и в том, что достаточно знает Алукарда, чтобы предполагать — тот рано или поздно вернётся, чёртова очеловечившаяся тварь. Девочка Серас должна быть счастлива по крайней мере лет пятьдесят, пока жажда крови и разрушения не затмит её заскучавший разум. Пятьдесят лет — почти жизнь, это справедливо. Но сейчас он не отказался бы увидеть их всех снова: вспомнить, что такое простые человеческие отношения. 

Ещё не время, но рано или поздно мир отвернётся от лондонской трагедии — чтобы обратиться на поиски сбежавших нацистов. 

Впрочем, всегда можно всё упростить, форсировав события. Где одно предательство, там и второе. Передатчик в самолёте работает, настроить его на дальние расстояния — раз плюнуть. 

Бинты размотались, и раны на месте Шрёдингеровых ушей представляют собой не слишком приятное зрелище. Уолтер кое-как, с трудом управляясь одной рукой, перевязывает их и прикрывает волосами. Лучше бы Док обрил всю эту дурную голову — люди склонны к заражению крови, гангрене и прочим неприятностям. 

Шрёдингер будто того и ждал: рыдает теперь ему в жилетку, и Уолтеру ничего не остаётся, кроме как присесть рядом и неловко приобнять за плечи. 

Волны исходящего от Шрёдингера отчаяния почти ощутимы, Уолтера трясёт от чужих слёз, от резкого запаха лекарств, от аромата крови — о, от него больше всего. 

Проклятый Шрёдингер заставил его выблевать весь вчерашний ужин, ещё и чуть ли не вместе с желудком. 

Он облизывает пальцы, пока Шрёдингер не видит — они все в крови, этот вкус кружит голову. 

Если Уолтер попробует один раз, это не значит, что он наркоман или не в состоянии себя контролировать? 

Шрёдингер понемногу успокаивается, но всё равно мелко дрожит, обхватив Уолтера за пояс; он, кажется, сейчас и столб обнял бы, прояви тот хоть толику сочувствия. 

И очень медленно Уолтер слизывает кровь уже с его царапин. Это первый раз, когда он пьёт настоящую, тёплую человеческую кровь, не консервированную донорскую, и последний, потому что знает, что даже бассейн её не спасёт тело от неизбежного саморазрушения. 

Первый и последний раз. 

По щекам Шрёдингера текут слёзы. Он чуть отодвигается, запрокидывает голову и дёргает свой воротник. И закрывает глаза. 

На шее тоже кровь. Стоит только слегка наклониться, и Уолтеру обеспечен… 

Он отшатывается, хватает Шрёдингера за шиворот и тычет его носом в ворох наиболее мерзко выглядящих бинтов. 

— Эвтаназиолога можешь поискать в Южной башне. 

Лицо Шрёдингера искажается от ярости. Несколько секунд они не сводят друг с друга глаз, потом Шрёдингер мерзко улыбается, встаёт и, отшвырнув с дороги лезвие ножа, идет к люку. 

— К чёрту этих фриков, — говорит он напоследок, — они там уже кого-то жрут. А если ты всё-таки надумаешь нормально поесть, обращайся. — И выпрыгивает из самолёта. 

***

Третьего солдата обескровили его более голодные (или более нетерпеливые) товарищи. Череп теперь скалится со стопки Доковых бумаг, вернее, того, что от них осталось — разрозненных обугленных заметок. 

В глубине холодильника последний десяток пакетов с кровью. Уолтер берёт один и устраивается на кушетке в ожидании, пока гений германской вивисекции соизволит обратить на него внимание. 

Тот с таким увлечением потрошит маленькую тушку, словно перед ним по меньшей мере митохондриальная Ева** рода кошачьего. Интересно, но Док — единственный из знакомых Уолтеру людей, который может преспокойно работать, когда с него не сводят пристального взгляда. Кажется, ему даже нравится внимание. 

Уолтера раздражает, что Док, похоже, ничуть его не боится. Да, пусть он спас его чёртову жизнь, как и жизнь Шрёдингера, но это не повод рассчитывать на благодарность и списывать Уолтера со счетов. 

О, ясно, что будь у Дока такая возможность, он взял бы с собой из горящего Лондона все главные разработки, плоды многолетних исследований, идеальные образцы. Вместо этого ему приходится довольствоваться чуть менее жалкими, чем упыри, фриками, Шрёдингером, из которого уже вряд ли выйдет что-то помимо клиента врача-психиатра, и Уолтера — дефектного продукта. 

На солдат срываться бессмысленно, на Шрёдингера — бесполезно, Уолтеру хотелось бы отыграться на Доке, и удерживает только понимание, что ничего не изменится, хоть разделай он того на ломтики. 

Ничтожный у него творец, думается Уолтеру. И всё, созданное Доком, неправильное — выживают только слабейшие.

Док уже почти не реагирует на его присутствие, только отнимает сигареты и велит держать поднос с инструментами. 

Честно говоря, Уолтер почти жалеет, что не с Майором оказался в этом богом забытом месте. Того, по крайней мере, хватило бы дня на два-три достаточно интересной болтовни, а больше Уолтеру и не нужно. 

В последнее время он постоянно мёрзнет. Очнуться от тяжёлого, похожего на долгий обморок сна без сновидений — всё равно что выбраться из толщи льда, с каждым разом всё сложнее и сложнее. Судя по темпам курения, сигарет хватит до конца недели, а там… Ну что же, этого он и хочет. 

— Док, — весело окликает он, — а что ты думаешь о наших перспективах? До-ок? 

Тот поднимает голову, в стёклах его причудливых очков, забрызганных кровью, отражается с полдюжины Уолтеров, маленьких и жалких. 

— О твоих — ничего. 

— М-м. Тогда как ты смотришь на то, что я собираюсь устроиться в цирк? 

Уолтера веселит, что Док всё принимает с предельной серьёзностью, не допуская и возможности шутки. 

— Только посмей сбежать… 

— И что? — Уолтер нарочито медленно вытягивает из пачки ещё одну сигарету. — Остановишь меня? Как? 

— Даже не думай, ты, ничтожный… 

— Не стоит так нервничать, Док. Вредно. И согласись, мы же не можем находиться здесь вечно. Я всего лишь ищу перспективное занятие. Цирк — это не так уж и плохо. В будущем. 

— У тебя нет будущего, — отрезает Док, раскладывая то, что осталось от кошки, по контейнерам. — Никакого. Вообще. И если ты пришёл мешать мне работать — убирайся. 

— А как же врачебный этикет? Клятва Гиппократа? Спасение безнадёжных больных? — издевается Уолтер, обходя стол. — Или жалость к животным, к примеру, к этой милой кошечке? 

— Я привез три образца, — резко говорит Док, — и не смей дотрагиваться до результатов исследований! 

— А это что? — Уолтер протягивает руку к батарее пробирок, в каждой из которых что-то булькает и исходит паром. Док выхватывает их у него из-под носа, словно мать, защищающая младенца. 

Уолтер решает, что продолжать доводить Дока неинтересно, и вежливо откланивается. Что хотел, он уже узнал. 

***

Зубчатая линия покрытых лесом гор похожа на унизанный трупами частокол и вызывает воспоминания, которые Уолтер давно уже считает ненужными. 

Шрёдингер, как ни странно, выглядит чуть лучше, и пахнет от него новой, здоровой кровью. Док варит из консервов и какой-то местной зелени подобие супа, и попытки накормить Шрёдингера этой дрянью выглядят настолько уморительно, что Уолтер смеётся до тех пор, пока не заходится в кашле, выплёвывая сгустки крови. 

Двое солдат недовольны, но Док быстро пресекает все попытки бунта. На Уолтера у него по-прежнему никакого влияния: они либо пикируются, либо не разговаривают вовсе. 

Дока, кажется, не волнует, что донорская кровь почти закончилась, з **а** мок уже несколько десятков лет как потерял возможность называться полноценной базой, и что перспектив у них и в самом деле никаких. Он с головой ушёл в исследования. Уолтер слегка завидует его увлечённости. Из подопытных зверьков остались только пара мышей и та самая кошка, и Уолтер подозрительно часто ловит на себе заинтересованный оценивающий взгляд Дока. Каждый раз в ответ он молча показывает кулак. 

Сны всё длиннее. Раньше он жалел, что не может заснуть нигде, кроме как в гробу, теперь ловит себя на том, что хочет бодрствовать дольше. Видеть восходы. Зениты. Закаты. Плывущую над лесом луну. Жизнь так прекрасна. 

Уолтер знает, что ни к чему хорошему эти мысли не приведут, и прячет их от самого себя. 

Ничего нет, не было и не будет. 

Его будит нечто вроде пения. Для ада что-то слишком спокойное, для рая — чересчур фальшивое. Некоторое время он лежит с закрытыми глазами, положив ладонь на сердце. Оно почти не бьётся. 

Интересно, не к месту вспоминается ему, где сейчас нервный и не в меру справедливый падре Александр Андерсон? Ждёт Уолтера где-нибудь в их общем аду, чтобы в свою очередь наступить на голову? И сказать: «Теперь ты водишь»? 

— Эй, ты что — католик? 

— У меня нет веры, — отвечает Шрёдингер. — Католическая отходная — единственное, что я вспомнил, чтобы тебя позлить. 

— Продолжай в том же духе, — рекомендует Уолтер. — Ещё немного, и я поверю, что уже умер. Ты ужасно поёшь. 

Шрёдингер назло начинает ещё громче. Голос у него почему-то ломается, и то и дело он берёт на октаву выше, чем нужно. Наконец, он уходит, не прощаясь, но слова ещё долго висят в воздухе, словно нити, и это верный признак того, что Уолтеру надо поесть. 

Когда он возвращается с пакетом крови, не застав, впрочем, Дока в башне, то сразу замечает, что самолётный люк открыт. Из кабины пилота доносится монотонный писк. 

— Коллективное бессознательное? — спрашивает Уолтер, улыбаясь. Потом протягивает руку и отключает передатчик. И некоторое время смотрит на него с сомнением. 

***

Док сам зовёт его. Он взбудоражен и больше обычного похож на огромное неуклюжее насекомое. 

— Мне нужна дикая кошка, — начинает он без предисловий. Уолтер ценит эту неожиданную лаконичность. — Нет, две дикие кошки: одна должна быть живой и без царапинки, другая — неважно. 

— Закажи почтой, — советует Уолтер, затягиваясь дымом. — Вели солдатам. «Живой и без царапинки» — это не ко мне. 

Док наклоняется, выражение лица у него угрожающее. Ну, почти. Как у ребёнка, которому не дают любимую игрушку. Или как у подростка, которому просто не дают. 

— Мне нужна дикая… 

— О боже, Док. Я понял. Только не плачь. Надеюсь, — спрашивает он перед тем, как захлопнуть дверь, — тебя устроит, если вторая будет нарезана ломтиками? 

Дверь содрогается от удара с другой стороны. Не иначе как у Дока действительно что-то не получается. 

Естественно, никаких кошек он не идёт искать. Дожидается, пока Док отправится кормить фриков, и забирается в башню через окно. Пальцы скользят, холод в груди тянет вниз, словно свинцовый снаряд, и, когда Уолтер тяжело переваливается через подоконник, сердце колотится, как бешеное. Приятное ощущение. 

В лаборатории ничего нового, но его интересует крошечная комнатка без окон и с огромным засовом на двери. Уолтер вскрывает его играючи. Вот что действительно заставляет вспомнить дни молодости. 

И Док слишком оторвался от реальности, если всерьёз считает, что тайник за шкафчиком невозможно найти. 

— Сукин сын, — уважительно говорит Уолтер, присвистывая. 

Джентльменский набор: десяток паспортов разных стран и на разные имена, кредитки, пачки денег, выписки со счетов. Несколько мужских костюмов, нормальных костюмов, а не того, что Док обычно носит. Жуткий бардак, документы валяются вперемежку с галстуками и трусами. 

— Чёртов прибедняющийся… предатель. — Уолтер восхищенно качает головой. О, Док практичнее, чем он предполагал, хотя всегда можно ошибиться. 

В чёрном саквояже портативная радиостанция. Уолтер с полминуты изучает её, потом отодвигает. Всё ещё занятнее, чем казалось. Алукард был прав, когда сказал, что он жалок и давно потерял хватку. Не увидеть очевидного, когда оно у тебя под носом, не каждый сможет. 

Последнее, что лежит в тайнике — бархатный свёрток. 

— Быть или не быть? — спрашивает Уолтер, держа его на вытянутой руке. От кончиков пальцев до плеча пробегает приятная дрожь. Нити сами взвиваются в воздух, совсем как раньше, но Уолтер быстро сматывает их. Он осторожно разворачивает ткань и проводит большим пальцем ото лба черепа до длинного правого клыка. Оглаживает блестящую металлическую табличку. Надпись на ней не удивляет. — Потерпи ещё немного, леди Дева, — говорит он тихо, — скоро всё закончится. 

Он пропускает сквозь глазницы черепа цепочку, кое-как крепит её к брючному ремню и начинает спускаться. Снизу уже доносится звук шагов, но Уолтер рассчитывает, что Док не полезет сразу в тайник, а сначала закончит опыт. 

Шрёдингер вздрагивает, но не оборачивается, когда Уолтер входит в кабину пилота. Напротив, откидывается на спинку кресла и скрещивает руки на животе. В точности как Майор, вспоминается Уолтеру. 

— Продолжай, — говорит Уолтер. — Я в курсе, что ты делаешь. 

Да даже и не догадайся он, всё равно включённый передатчик говорит сам за себя. 

— В курсе — и не собираешься меня останавливать? 

— Зачем? 

— Ну-у, — Шрёдингер усмехается, — я думал, тебя Док подослал. 

— Ты плохо меня знаешь. 

— Я вообще плохо знаю… людей. 

Уолтер безразлично наблюдает, как Шрёдингер, чуть ли не утыкаясь носом в приборную панель, отправляет длинное сообщение, как приходит ответ. 

— Куда ты собрался? 

— Куда угодно. Лишь бы, — добавляет Шрёдингер с неожиданной ненавистью, ненавистью обиженного ребёнка, — подальше от Дока. 

Уолтер делает шаг вперёд, но Шрёдингер немедленно вскидывается, выхватывая невесть откуда взявшийся у него пистолет. 

— Назад! Здесь серебряные пули! 

— Стреляй, — улыбаясь, предлагает Уолтер, и первая пуля прошивает его пустой рукав. — Может быть, повредишь обшивку самолёта.

— Не поврежу, — обещает Шрёдингер, направляя дуло ему в голову. Уолтер знает, что успеет и увернуться, и, если захочет, отрезать Шрёдингеру руку, но медленно отступает. 

— Док хочет… что-то с тобой сделать? — спрашивает он через минуту, когда напряжение достигает апогея. 

— Он собирается сделать из меня оборотня. Оборотня-кота, просто оборотня-кота. Как Гюнше, только кота, — Шрёдингер хихикает, пистолет в его руке трясётся. — А я больше не хочу… это больно, чёрт возьми! Больно! Он говорит, что это спасёт мне жизнь, но я же и так жив, и останусь жив, если он до меня не доберётся. 

— Ты же понимаешь, что тебя в любом случае убьют? Казнят. 

Шрёдингер снова хихикает. 

— Я всего лишь подросток. Я ни в чём не замешан. Зато я много знаю, я так много знаю, что меня до конца жизни на руках носить будут, лишь бы я рассказывал. 

— Мне казалось, ты хотел умереть. 

— Только чтобы ты ничего не заподозрил, — губы Шрёдингера раздвигаются в сумасшедшей улыбке. — Только поэтому. Я знал, что ты достаточно себя контролируешь. 

Раздаётся грохот — кто-то стучит в запертую дверь ангара. Док, кроме него некому. У них не больше минуты, пока он не сообразит отправиться за вампирами, которые её взломают. 

— Извини, Уолтер, но вряд ли тебя примут с такой радостью, как меня. Ты фрик, предатель… Впрочем, — почти нерешительно добавляет Шрёдингер, когда стук стихает, — можешь попробовать. — Он указывает дулом пистолета на второе кресло. 

— Улетай. Улетай, я прикрою. 

Шрёдингер выглядит растерянным. Опускает пистолет, подаётся вперёд. 

— Собираешься драться с Доком, дважды предатель? 

— На сей раз это ты предаешь. — Уолтер пожимает плечами. Шрёдингер бросает быстрый взгляд на его бедро, где болтается череп, и ухмыляется. 

— Как знаешь. 

Полуминутную тишину разрывает сухой треск автоматной очереди. 

— Давай. Я прикрою. 

Уолтер выпрыгивает из самолёта, не дожидаясь ответа. 

— Спасибо! — несётся вслед, но его внимание приковано к нитям. Они послушны, как щенки, ластятся к пальцам, словно живые. 

— Благодарю, леди Мина, — шепчет он, когда со звоном сыплются раздробленные на мелкие кусочки пули и два разрезанных пополам вампира валятся на пол. Ненадолго, но он снова достойный противник. Кажется, она тоже хочет, чтобы всё поскорее закончилось. За спиной раздаётся стрёкот самолётного мотора. 

Вот теперь Док по-настоящему в ярости. 

— Да как ты смеешь, ничтожество?! 

— Я не могу с тобой не согласиться, — вежливо замечает Уолтер, — но только я имею право себя так называть. 

Время сдвинулось с мёртвой точки. Сегодня их пьеса завершится. 

Док отбрасывает в сторону бесполезный автомат. 

— Дорнез! Стой! 

— М-м? — Он с удовольствием играет с нитями, пока есть время. Вернувшееся ощущение силы прекрасно, и он почти сожалеет, что скоро от него придётся отказаться. 

— Немедленно останови его! 

Док бежит вперёд, Уолтер заслоняет ему дорогу. 

Двери превратились в щепки, самолёт выедет без проблем. А дальше — ровное плато, идеальная площадка для взлёта. Ангар залит солнечным светом, ярким, обжигающим. 

Краем глаза он улавливает бледное сосредоточенное лицо Шрёдингера за стеклом. Бинты снова размотались, и кровь на них издалека выглядит как пятна краски. 

— Проклятый идиот! — Док вынужден остановиться, когда нити захлёстывают его руку — не слишком сильно, но достаточно для того, чтобы порезать и испугать. — Это предательство! Неблагодарные тва-а… А-а! 

— Понимаешь, Док, — медленно говорит Уолтер, — в конечном итоге неважно, кто из нас кого и сколько раз предал. Важно только, что давно пора это прекратить. Не кричи. Тебе же ещё нужны пальцы? 

— Ты не посмеешь! 

— Док, у тебя невероятно обострено чувство несогласия с естественным ходом жизни. Смирись. 

Док захлёбывается негодующим криком, заметив череп, и тянется к нему с выражением такой жадности на перекошенном лице, что Уолтер невольно отступает. 

Гул улетающего самолёта становится тише и тише. 

— Вот и всё, — говорит Уолтер и немного ослабляет хватку нитей. — Успокойся, Док. 

Тот скорчился на полу, одну руку прижимает к боку, где по ткани халата медленно расползается багровое пятно, другой придерживает треснувшие очки. 

— Отпусти меня. Я сделаю тебя вампиром. 

— Ты заработался, Док. Ты уже сделал, и крайне халтурно, надо заметить. 

— Настоящим вампиром, теперь я почти догадался, что сделать… Её череп, единственное, что осталось... Если я постараюсь, ты станешь сильнее Алукарда. 

Он знает, что Док не врёт, для того главное — эксперимент, и неважно, над кем он его проведёт; похоже, без скальпеля у него попросту зудят пальцы. 

И, наверное, это действительно должно быть прекрасно. Раствориться в темноте, наконец-то не опасаясь её. Быть безумным и радоваться этому. 

Но Уолтеру важнее доиграть. 

— Ты чуть опоздал. Мне это уже не нужно. 

— Ты умрёшь, ты, проклятый… 

— Я всё равно вынужден отказаться. Нехорошо к чему-то принуждать леди. Слишком высокая цена. 

Наконец-то раздаётся то, чего он ждал уже пару минут. Взрыв. Хлипкие стены ангара содрогаются от звуковой волны. 

— Что это? Что это было? 

— Это? — Уолтер жмурится на лучи закатного солнца. — Последний салют для Шрёдингера. Он теперь нигде, Док. Нигде. Видишь ли, я тоже не люблю, когда меня предают. 

Док замирает. На его лице появляется сначала подобие хищной улыбки, потом, к удивлению Уолтера, сожаление. 

Хорошо, наверное, что всё заканчивается в Карпатах, не так далеко от того места, где когда-то, много столетий назад, началось. Так даже лучше. Он машинально поглаживает череп — после того, что между нами было, я могу позволить себе маленькую фамильярность, леди Мина? — и идёт к топливным бакам, доставая зажигалку. 

Сигарет нет, жаль — красивого кадра не выйдет. Док волей-неволей должен ползти за ним, если не хочет лишиться рук и ног. 

— Не смей!

— Перестань, Док. Я же не насиловать тебя веду. Это быстро и не должно быть слишком больно, если тебя это волнует. 

Пожалуй, тому лучше не знать, что у Шрёдингера был парашют. Не так обидно будет умирать. 

Интересно, а Доков передатчик на кого настроен? 

Уолтер улыбается. 

Щёлкает зажигалка. Звенят в воздухе туго натянутые нити. 

— Прощай. 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> * А. Теннисон, «Волшебница Шалот», пер. К. Бальмонта  
> **Митохондриальная Ева — имя, данное молекулярными биологами женщине, которая предположительно была ближайшим предком всех людей вида Homo sapiens sapiens.


End file.
